High School Love Story
by ShibuyaDokiDoki
Summary: A normal girl falls in love with a delinquent. What will she do with this forbidden love? Will she leave or will she stay? Will she break the delinquent girl's heart or will she mend it?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hope you guys like it~! SKE48 and MAYBE some AKB48 ^^

* * *

Kumi sat in the back of the classroom just gazing out of the window and daydreaming. Suddenly, she hears the teacher announce that a new student has transferred in. She turned to the front of the class and felt her breathe hitch. Standing in front of the class was a girl with dark brown, almost black hair and a pale complexion. Her eyes were a dark brown and her lips were a light pink. She was small, petite, and in Kumi's opinion, very cute. Her smile was timid and her eyes held nervousness. She turned and wrote her name out on the board and turned back.

"Hello… my name is Ishida Anna… I am the new transferred student who transferred here from Kyoto… it's nice to meet everyone!"

Everyone replied with "nice to meet you too" and such while Kumi could only sit and be captivated by this girl's radiant beauty. The teacher looked around and found out there was only one open seat. It also had to be right by the school delinquent. He sighed and shook his head. He could only wish this girl would be okay with it.

"You can sit next to Yagami Kumi. Yagami-san, please raise your hand."

Kumi looked up and raised her hand with no complaint. Usually, she would say something but this time, she was only happy the new girl could sit next to her. As the girl walked to sit next to her, the girl offered her a small, shy smile and Kumi could only smile back. By this time, the whole class was in shock. How could someone so bad become someone so good in less than an hour? The only two people in that class that didn't seem surprised were the two Matsui's who were friends with Kumi. Class resumed and everyone sat and listened… except for Kumi who just stared out the window and daydreamed. But this time, about the new girl besides her. In what seemed like forever to her, the lunch bell rang and she got looked around. She found the new girl still in her seat looking at her notebook. She leaned over to her slightly and smiled.

"Hi. I'm Yagami Kumi. It's nice to meet you."

'Ah… I'm Ishida Anna. It's a pleasure to meet you Yagami-san."

"Oh please… just call me Kumi."

Anna smiled at Kumi with her adorable smile and Kumi felt her heart race. She returned the smile and winked at her. She saw Anna blush a little and smiled inwardly to herself.

"F-fine… but only if you call me Anna then Kumi-chan."

"Done and deal Anna-chan!"

Kumi turned her chair to face Anna and they started to talk. As they talked, two people approached and made their way to Kumi's side.

"Hey there! I'm Matsui Jurina! You can call me Jurina!"

"Hiii. I'm Matsui Rena! Call me Rena~."

"Oh! Hii I'm Ishida Anna… it's nice to meet you both!"

Anna was surprised at first but she quickly got over the surprise at these two popping up. Jurina seemed to be a hyper cute girl while Rena was the shy and quiet one. They both pulled up chairs and started chatting, later discovering that they had much in common. As lunch ended and class started, everyone went back to their seats. Kumi continued to gaze out the window but Anna who was previously paying attention, now has her mind on a certain girl who sat next to her. She couldn't help but be intrigued by this girl. She was… different. It seemed like in no time, class had ended. Kumi excused herself because she was in a rush while both Jurina and Rena had archery club. Anna said good-bye to her newfound friends and started to walk home. Halfway to the gate, a group of girls from her stopped her.

"Hey… Ishida-san. Do you have a minute?"

"Kind of… why?"

"Well you know that girl? Yagami Kumi? Yea… be careful… she's a delinquent. You don't want to associate yourself with her. And the other two? The Matsui's? Yea they're L's… I mean… isn't that just disgusting?"

Anna stood there not knowing what to say. The girl who was the first to talk to her and give her a beautiful smile was a delinquent? The girl who was so nice? And the other two girls were L's? Anna just didn't know what to say. She just nodded to the girls and continued her on her way home. She decided that she wouldn't believe the girls until she saw for herself or asked them. That night, no matter what, she couldn't stop thinking about that smile and those eyes. She fell asleep thinking of that girl and had a dream of soft lips grazing over her neck. Hot breath misting over her cheek and a sweet voice whispering sweet nothings into her ear. She felt the lips travel downward… then the alarm rang. She woke up panting and sweating slightly.

"_Wha… What was that? What kind of dream was that?"_

She sat there in her bed, replaying the whole dream over and over again. It felt so real but at the same time, she knew it was just a dream. She touched her neck and she could still feel those soft lips grazing over her. She shivered and got out of bed. She splashed cold water on her face and tried to calm her speeding heart. She shook her head and got ready for school. As she was walking, she felt two simultaneous taps on both her shoulders and she flipped around to find both Matsui's smiling at her.

"Good morning Anna-chan…"

"Morning Anna-chan~!"

"Ah! Morning Rena-chan, Jurina-chan!"

They both smiled at her and she smiled back. All three of them walked in a comfortable silence until Anna heard Jurina squeal and say something about how cute the cat that was sitting next to the fence was. She turned back and found Rena watching Jurina with loving eyes as Jurina fawned over the cat. At that moment, even though she hardly knew them, she knew that whether or not they were truly L's, she wouldn't care. They didn't seem like the bad people at all. But then, she saw her. The girl who makes her heart race and her breath hitch. The very girl who was supposed to be a delinquent. She could see why. Her tie was loose and her blazer hung open. But even so, she stood there waiting for them, her bag slung over her shoulder and her legs standing slightly apart. Her whole posture screamed trouble from this view but even so, Anna felt her heart beat even faster… if that was possible.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a few weeks since Anna transferred here and she slowly got to know her three new friends better and better. So one day after school, Kumi, as always, would leave them to attend to other things and since the two Matsui's have no club meeting, they decided to take her out.

"Let's go to that new café the opened up! I heard it's really good."

"Sure… is that okay Anna-chan?"

"Hmmm? Sure thing."

Rena nodded with a smile while Jurina bounced ahead. Anna watched how Rena tried to calm the younger girl and keep her out of danger… such as bouncing into the street. She could tell they were in love… whether or not they were truly together or not though, she had no idea. She was planning to ask them about that… and about Kumi. It's been weeks and as each day that passes, she could feel her heart beating faster and faster each time she sees the delinquent. They arrived at the café and got a table. As they looked over the menu, they were surprised to see a lot of good things for a cheap price so they ordered quite a lot. As they sat and waited for their snacks, Anna decided to dish out the questions.

"Um… can I ask the both of you… some questions?"

Rena and Jurina exchanged confused looks. Jurina looked at Anna like a puppy that was really confused but nodded. Rena gave Anna a quizzical look but also nodded. Anna took a deep breath and sighed.

"Well remember the first day I was here? Well, when I was walking home, these girls stopped me and told me things…"

"Like what Anna-chan?"

"Yea… like what?"

"Well… they said that you two… that you two were… L's…"

Her eyes, which were previously on her drink, now looked up slightly, afraid that she had offended them. But to her surprise, they didn't look any different as they continued to look at her. She raised her head and looked at them with a confused look.

"Well… before we answer you… was there anything else?"

"Um… yes… they said Kumi-chan was a delinquent…"

Jurina and Rena both exchanged worried looks and then looked back at Anna. Jurina's usual smile was not there any longer and it was, instead, replaced with a quite serious look. Rena's usually calm face was fixed in a slightly worried look. Jurina sighed and answered Anna.

"Well the girls were right. We didn't really try to keep our relationship a secret until the others started bashing on Rena-chan. She told me she didn't care but I would not stand by and let them bash on her. And about Kumi-chan… she sorta… kinda… yea she's a delinquent… but she's… different. Also… I hope we didn't offend you with our relationship… if it did, it's okay, we can pretend we never met."

Anna was surprised and sad to hear what had happened to these two. It looks as if they have been through this often enough. Anna gave them a smile and shook her head.

"No. I'm perfectly fine with you two… it's actually really cute! I've never seen this kind of relationship though so it's kind of new. But how is Kumi-chan different?"

"Well she wasn't like that up until… maybe two years ago…? Something happened and she went home to find her whole family killed. It turned out to be a senseless killing. After that, she changed. She didn't do well in school… she got into fights… maybe just to take out her anger… but that was up until you came. After you came… she changed. We haven't heard of her getting into fights anymore and she's been doing some of her homework."

"Me…? But what did I do to make her change so much…?"

"We have no idea… we're also curious about that."

"Oh… I was also wondering… can I ask you another question?"

"You just did… haha."

"Oh whatever Jurina-chan! Well… do you guys know where she goes after school?"

"Yup. Work. She has to work for the money right? Her parents left everything to her including their money… which is quite a sum but she said even so, not everything last. So she works. She's almost done with her working time though… she has practically enough money to buy whatever she needs and more… but she's just the type who wants to earn her share instead."

Anna nodded her head as she sipped her drink. Her thoughts drifted to the delinquent school girl and how she could have changed her. She couldn't think up a valid reason so she just kept thinking. Lost in her own thoughts, she didn't hear Rena calling to her and telling her their food was there. She didn't notice anything until Jurina poked her cheek. She blinked and looked up at the two who looked back at her with blank expressions.

"Welcome back to Earth Anna-chan. How was your stay in the solar system?"

They all shared a laugh and started to eat. They each ordered a Taiyaki and a plate of Takoyaki to share. As they ate, Rena's cell phone began to ring.

"_**Haato gata Uriusu ni  
yararete shimatta mitai  
donna chuusha mo kikanai wa  
anata no koto bakari  
kangaete shimau no  
nanimo te ni ssukanai kurai"**_

"Ah… Hello? Oh hi there pretty… yea… we're at Blossom Café, the new one that opened up by Don Quijote. Yup… okay we'll see you in a bit."

Rena hung up and looked at the other two who was staring at her intently. She gave them a surprised look and looked from back and forth between them.

"What? Did I do something wrong?"

"Love… who was that?"

"Kumi-chan… she's on her way. Said she finished work early and is coming to hang out with us. Haha… who did you think it was? You know my heart is only for you Juri-chan."

Jurina only turned away slightly and pouted. Rena laughed a little and leaned over and kiss Jurina on the cheek making her blush. Jurina couldn't hold it back anymore and turned back to Rena and slung one arm around Rena's neck, looked around, and gave Rena a quick peck on the lips. Anna watched the two exchange, finding it cute how Jurina got slightly jealous when Rena called Kumi pretty and how they made up. As she watched, she was secretly very excited that Kumi was coming. She was kind of waiting for the day they could hang out. One day she hopes that it will only be just her and Kumi on a date. But until that day comes, she is content on just sitting next to Kumi._**  
**_


End file.
